


You were exactly what I didn't know I needed. A Shyan love story

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s), Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Shane Madej is a single male in need a place to live and Ryan Bergara is a single male in need of a roommate.It sounds perfect on paper, but what will happen when these two collide?Love, jealousy, humor, friendship.Find out in the newest Shyan love story.





	1. No humping on the first date

Chapter 1: No humping on the first date

Shane had hit his lowest point. Sleeping on his best friend and her boyfriend's couch was definitely not what he had in mind when he moved to L.A. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had lost his job and he was already going crazy. He loved Sara, but he can't live off her forever.

“ Come on Wake up sleepy head. Rise and shine.”

  
Shane groaned as he put the pillow over his head, covering his face from the exterior world.

  
“Go away. It's too early. Shane grumbled into the couch.”

  
Sara rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her best friend.

  
“Fine, but if you're just gonna sit around all day and do nothing, please have the decency of taking little pup here for a walk. Poor thing is getting tired of looking at your lazy ass all day. I'll see you later.”

  
Without even waiting for a reply, she left the room.

  
Shane signed and sat up slowly. Stretching and yawning, looking down at Sara's dog, Taz.

  
“Alright buddy, come on.”

  
Shane got up, grabbed yesterday's shirt which was laying on the floor beside him, put on some pants and grabbed a cup of coffee to go and just like that he was out the door.  
Shane was not a morning person. and he hated being rushed. Sadly, he still had a conscience and Sara was kind enough to let him stay and her place, so he was in no place of denying her favors.

  
He just started walking around the block, without paying much attention to where he was going, just being in his head as he usually is. He didn't even notice Taz pulling on the leash until he heard the voice of someone calling out.

“oh wow! I'm so sorry! Taz get down!”

  
_Who raised you? You can't just hump strangers!_

  
“ I'm real-“ Shane stopped mid-sentence as he made eye contact with the short man in front of him. He had beautiful brown eyes, dark smooth hair, medium built and was looking at him with the most beautiful smile.

  
“ Hi... I'm sorry, he never does this, I don't know what got over him. I guess it's been awhile since he last saw people. I can't really blame him for trying to get in your pants.  
Shane's eyes went wide at the realization of what he just said.”

  
“That was stupid. I mean not that I would want to hump you or anything, I mean I don't know you and I'm sure that you're a nice guy, but not that I wouldn't, cause I totally would, but you know.. um..”

  
Shane's train of thought was interrupted when the young man in front of him started laughing hysterically, leaving a really bright red embarrassed Shane.  
The younger man just laughed and lowered himself at the dog's height.

  
_Not that you really need to, you guys are basically the same height_ thought Shane.

  
“It's okay man. He's a total cutie. Taz is that right?”

  
“ Yeah, and thanks for being so nice about it. Some people would have had my head right now.”

  
The shorter man just shook his head, smiling and got up facing the tall man, presenting his hand for Shane to shake.

  
“I've had worse morning. I'm Ryan by the way. Ryan Bergara.”

  
_Ryan... Shane liked that._

  
Shane gladly shook his hand, smiling back at Ryan.

  
“I'm Shane. Shane Madej.”

  
The two of them just stood there, smiling at each other like idiots, still shaking hands. Until Shane felt Taz pulling on the leash once again.

  
“ Oh, um.. well I should go, I'm truly sorry again for all that. Said Shane, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.”

  
“ Oh, it's all good .. just make sure he uses protection. Have a good day man! “

Ryan flashed a wink and one more smile at Shane before disappearing. Shane stood there for a couple of seconds before looking back in the direction Ryan had left. Smiling to himself, he started walking again.

  
This might not be such a bad day after all.


	2. Back so soon

Chapter 2: Back so soon

Shane continued his walk and found himself thinking about the little guy. It was crazy, he barely talked to the guy, but something about him made Shane want more. Shane shook his head trying to get Ryan's smile out of his head.

“Awwww really a man? Right here? right now?”

  
Shane made a face as he looked down at the Dog at his feet doing his business on a wooden post. As Shane cleaned up the mess, something on that post grabbed his attention and his eyes locked with an apartment add not so far from here. Bingo.

  
“Now, aren't you a good boy when you want to be?”

* * *

  
“Sara! You'll never guess what! Yelled Shane when he walked into the apartment.”

  
“Well, don't you seem cheery? More than this morning anyway. It looks good on ya, What's up?”  
Shane just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his roommate comment.

  
“I think I might just found an apartment.”

  
Sara was silent for a couple of seconds.  
“ wait.. really?”

  
Shane nodded.

  
“I came across this add while walking Taz, the guy needs a roommate. I got the number and lo and behold, I got a reply. Got a visit tomorrow at 7 PM.”

  
“Well, look at you go! My baby is growing up so fast. “ Sara placed both her hands over her heart in an overdramatic way.

  
Shane tried to hide the smile forming on his face but failed. He had a pretty good feeling about this and he was glad Sara was semi-proud of him if he dared to say.Plus, he always feels like he's third wheeling and having his own space never hurt.

  
“Oh, and I'm coming with you.”  
Shane frowned and turned around to face her.

“Why? I'm not a child I can do this on my own.”

  
“Oh really? Sometimes I wonder about that. Seriously though, I'm not letting you go into a strangers apartment by yourself without knowing anything about them.”  
Shane sighed and thought about it for a minute, and she's right. Not that he would ever admit it.

  
“Fine, but I ask the questions! You stay there for backup only!”  
Sara just smiled and showed him a thumb up before going back to making dinner.The tall man went back to doing his own thing but found himself being distracted by a pretty stranger he had met earlier that day.

The next day came and Shane felt pretty good. He was excited about this new living opportunity. Finding an apartment was harder than he thought it would be and the only apartments available that he could find were out of his budget. Shane was also very socially awkward so this might be good for him. New apartment, New people, Making new friends.

knock knock knock

“Smile, you look like you're waiting your turn on death row, Sara said while they waited outside the door. You know what they say about the first impression.”

Shane readjusted himself and suddenly felt self-conscious. What if they don't like me? What if they think I smell bad? What if my credit isn't good enough? What if-  
He was interrupted when the door opened and his face dropped when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!


	3. and so it begins

Chapter 3: and so it begins

Ryan seemed as surprised as Shane was.

  
“Hey, you're the humping guy from yesterday. Ryan started with a big grin on his face.”

  
Shane could feel his face burning up, while Sara looked at them confused.

  
“ Do you two know each other? “ Sara asked looking mostly at Shane, pulling him out of his thought.

  
“What? huh? No, I mean we ran into each other while I walked Taz.“

  
Sara's face lit up as she caught on what was happening. Shane didn't like that as he knew what she was thinking. Not one bit. He recomposed himself, took a deep breath and it was show time.  
Ryan gave Shane a tour of his apartment and tried answering their questions as best as he could.Shane was pretty impressed with the place, looked nice and he had his own room, which is pretty much all Shane could ask for at this point.Anything is better than sleeping on that couch. They talked business, financial and everything seemed to work out.

  
“So, I think that is pretty much it. What do you think? “ Ryan asked hopeful, looking at Shane. Both of the men completely forgetting about Sara's presence at this point.

  
_Come on Ryan, stop looking at this girl boyfriend right in front of her face. Get a grip. He's clearly playing for the other team._

  
Before Shane could even answer, Sara jumped in at the occasion.

  
“Just by curiosity, what happened to your old roommate? You didn't kill him, did you?”  
Shane poked her in the rib slightly.

  
“ No talking remember...”

  
“ It's okay, Ryan intervened, I'm sure that's what any good girlfriend would do when their boyfriend moved with someone new right?”

 _Very subtle Ryan.. well done._ Mentally slapped himself.

They both shared a look of confusion.

  
“Oh no! God no, we are not together. Sara is just my best friend and my couch provider. She's just helping me figure things out.”

There was a hint of relief and joy spreading across Ryan's face but it was almost too fast for anyone to notice. But Shane definitely saw it.

“Yeah, Shane's gay. “ Sara yelled out of nowhere after a couple seconds of silence.

Shane stared at her wide eyes as Ryan blushed and smile to himself before clearing his throat.

“and well, Brett, my old roommate and a good friend of mine just got transferred for a job and had to move away, so I had to find someone else to take his place. Quick.”

Ryan finished with a nervous laugh, trying not to sound desperate.

Shane found it cute. Wait, what?

“Well Ryan, if you're willing to give me a chance. Count me in.”

Shane took out his hand, ready to make the deal.  
Ryan smiled at the tall man and grabbed his hand and boy, did that smile made his knees go weak. Little did he know this would be the first of many smiles that made his heart skip a beat.

Ryan Bergara you will be the death of me.


	4. Sleep over between friends

Chapter 4: Sleep over between friends

It has been a couple of months since Shane moved in with Ryan, and to be honest, things couldn't be better. It barely took the boys a few weeks to go from roommates to friends. Shane even found a job working with Ryan at BuzzFeed. After this ex-roommate left, Ryan was in need of someone to keep up this series Buzzfeed Unsolved where they go ghost haunting and attempt to solve crimes, and Shane being the most skeptic guy alive, took pleasure in pitching in. This also means the guys spend most of their time together. Some people tease them about being attached by the hips. They laughed it out, but they both know it's true. They work together, they eat together, they spend all their free time together, they live together. You would think you would get tired of being around someone for that long, but au contraire, Shane can't help but want to spend more time with Ryan. He would be lying if he said he didn't develop a crush on his roommate.

“Whatever you say, little guy.”  
Shane and Ryan were having another late night conspiracy theories about ghosts and UFOs.As much as it annoyed him, Shane loved seeing how worked up Ryan gets. Plus, he loves the way his eyes light up at the subject. He will never miss an opportunity to see that look on his friends face. Even if he has to admit to believing in ghost.

“Just admit it, Shane. It's only the two of us here. Ghosts and spirits are real. How else could you explain the flashlight incident? Exactly, you can't.”

“Ghouls what? I can and I will. See what I did there? Guess / Ghouls? Good right? That was good.”

Ryan just stared at him for a few seconds before wheezing while letting his head fall back, laughing hard. Resulting in making Shane smile, feeling proud of himself.

“ Dude, that was awful. Never do that again.”

Shane just shrugged and before he could even reply, the lights went out. Feeling Ryan freeze beside him. He didn't even need to look at the guy, he could just imagine the look on his face. Ryan's hand found its way to Shane's arm. Gripping it tightly. Shane did his best to ignore the warm feeling that went through him.

“ Sh... Shane was that you? “ Ryan asked and you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“ Ryan, I'm sitting right here with you, how could I-“

And then the long-legged friend got an idea as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Do you know what I think it was Ryan?”

“Shane stops it, seriously, I was just talking about ghosts. Is it just a power outage right? A ghost couldn't possibly follow me home, could they?”

 Ryan took his hands off Shane and Shane immediately regretted making that joke. Already missing the way his skin feels on his. He shook off the thought and went along.

“No Ryan. Try and rationalize it all you want. You know it's a ghost. It's the only explanation.”

“ Shut up, Shane. “ Ryan slowly got up and grabbed his phone, turning on the flashlight. I'll go check what it is.

“ By yourself? In the dark? Who are you and what have you done with Ryan Bergara?”

Shane teased as he got up to follow the man.  
Before the guys could even make a step, there was a knock on the door. Stopping Ryan in his track. He turned to Shane, petrified.

Shane just rolled his eyes and walked passed him, walking towards the door.

Unbelievable he thought.

“ Who is it? “ He asked in a singing tone as he opened up.

It was their landlord. There had been a power outage in the block and apparently, the electricity wouldn't come back until tomorrow. Great. Just great.  
Ryan let out a breath of relief and went and grabbed a couple of candles and placed them around the living room.

“Told you so” said, Shane, as he lighted up the candles.

  
“ What? You didn't say shit you were just trying to freak me out the whole time!”

Shane just smiled at himself and turned to Ryan who was now sitting next to him, dangerously close. He thought Ryan looked beautiful in that lighting.

God, you sound like a romance novel.

So cliché, but he meant it. The way the light reflected on Ryan's face. The way his messy hair fell into his face, how soft his lips look. How his big beautiful eyes were looking at him. Looking at him. Shit, Ryan is looking at him.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Ryan frowned for a second.

“You okay man? You're not scared of the dark, are you?”

Shane let out a small laugh.

“ No, of course not. I'm fine. “ He said looking down at this fingers, embarrassed that he got caught.

Ryan just nodded slowly and rested his head on the couch, turning it slightly so his head is almost resting on Shane's shoulder, closing his eyes. Shane could feel his hot breath on his neck. Sending shivers down his spine.

“ Do you want to call it a night? “ Shane asked never taking his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him.

Get it together man.

Ryan didn't reply, instead, he just let out the cutest noise ever as a sign of agreement.

Shane just shook his head and got up towards his room, until he felt that warm on his arm again.

“Wait where are you going? “ Shane turned back to Ryan, and couldn't help but notice the worried look on his face.

“I'm going to bed man, it's late. You should too.” 

Ryan just looked at the man, biting his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

“Ryan, what is it?” Ryan avoided Shane's gaze. This was so embarrassing. You're a grown ass man for god's sake.

“Would you.. do you... I mean... Could you.. maybe.. sleep .. with me tonight?”

Shane stayed silent trying to comprehend what Ryan was asking, but I guess Ryan took it as a sign of rejection.

“ You know what, that was stupid nevermind. Goodnight Shane. “ He let go of his arm once again and looks down at the ground.

“ No! I mean, that's cool. Sure, whatever.”

Ryan snapped his eyes back into Shane's with a surprised look on his face.

“ Really? I know this is weird, but I .. really do hate sleeping in the dark and with all the ghosts stories. It kinda freaked me out, man.”

Ryan waited for the humiliation, a laugh, something. But it never came. To his surprise, Shane looked at him with the sweetest, softness look. He couldn't even describe it.

“Ryan... it's okay. I get it. “

There was a moment of silence before Shane continued.

“Come on, let's go. We are not taking the couch though. I can barely sit in it without breaking my back, there's no way I'm sleeping on that thing.” 

All awkwardness gone, Ryan laughed quietly and nodded his head.

“I mean, we can take my bed. I don't mind. If you're comfortable with that obviously. “

Ryan suggested rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The cold air came back in the room again. Like they both knew what the other wanted but neither of them had the courage to say. They just kept making excused to be close to the other. For a second Shane believe Ryan might feel the same.

Not trusting his voice, he nods and feeling courageous, he grabs Ryan's hand and guides him to his bedroom, rubbing circles with his thumb on top of Ryan's hand. It felt so perfect.

They both change into something comfortable and Shane tries not to notice how hot Ryan look in one of his shirts. He could get used to this.  
They both slide into bed. Suddenly neither of them are tired. They are both laying on their back, staring at the ceiling. Too scared to make a move.

“Shane...?”

  
“MH?”

  
“ Did you... did you just fart?”

  
Shane burst out laughing, turning his head to look at Ryan, with the biggest smile on his face.

  
“ I was hoping you wouldn't notice.”

  
Ryan just wheezed and turn onto his side, facing Shane.

  
“ It's kinda hard to not.”

  
Their laughter dies and they just stare at each other.

“Goodnight shortcake.”

“Goodnight giantor”

Ryan smirked and laid his head back on the pillow. Shane stayed awake a couple more minutes. Just looking at the man sleeping next to him. Ryan looked so gentle and innocent at that moment. Shane couldn't help himself. He slowly brought his hand to Ryan's jaw, cupping it gently and rubbing his thumb over Ryan's cheek, to his lips, careful not to wake him up.

  
“So beautiful. “ He whispers, almost to himself.

  
Ryan just stared at him wide-eyed. Shane had closed his eyes, thankfully, not aware that Ryan wasn't exactly asleep yet. Air caught in his throat as he was left speechless. He looked at him with so much..admiration. Ryan didn't say anything, he just smiled and moved closer to Shane, resting his head on the taller man's chest. snuggling him tightly, feeling warm and safe.Which Shane responded by bringing the man into his arms closer to him.

Needless to say, the boys fell asleep with a goofy smile on their face and this was the best night sleep they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> I have some ideas for the rest, which includes some characters coming back, jealousy, revelation, etc. But I want to hear what you guys think first!  
> Let me know below and I'll post a couple more chapters by Sunday if you guys are interested :)
> 
> As always,
> 
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx


	5. About last night

Chapter 5: About last night

Shane woke up in Ryan’s bed that morning. Feeling well rested, and way too lazy to get up, he spent a couple more minutes in bed just staring at the sleeping man in his arms. So peaceful. He slowly got out of bed as quietly as he could, only to notice the electricity was already back on. A part of him was disappointed since that means going back to sleep in his own bed, without Ryan needing him. That’s something that Shane noticed lately. He wanted Ryan to need him.

He sighed as he pours himself a cup of coffee, sitting down with his phone in hand, strolling through social media. He came across this post on a Buzzfeed unsolved fan page that caught his eyes immediately. It was a drawing of him and Ryan, with little hearts around them. A soft smile appeared on Shane’s face as he liked the idea of a romance with Ryan. Simple, yet so meaningful. If only.

Last night though was the first time Shane had made a move on Ryan. Ever since he moved in, there was some type of tension between them and Shane did his best to ignore it as he doesn’t want to scare Ryan away. Heck, he doesn’t even know if he feels the same. He just couldn’t help himself and now he’s scared he will have to live with rejection. Literally and metaphorically. Although he is pretty sure Ryan was too out of it to remember anything that happened between them. But he can’t help but wonder if he friends feel the same after he felt Ryan cuddling close to him.Was it just him being caught in the moment? Ryan was scared and Shane was there to reassure him. That’s all it was.

I guess he’s about to find out.

“Morning “  Ryan appeared in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Still wearing Shane’s shirt.

Shane refused to make eyes contact, but greeted the man with a cup of coffee, which Ryan mumble a quiet “ thanks“.

A couple of seconds passed without neither of them saying anything.

“ So.. how’d you sleep? “ Dared Ryan.

“ Good , good. Great actually. Although my back has a different opinion about your tiny 10 years old bed .”

Ryan just rolled his eyes but smiled regardless.

“You? “

Shane asked nervously staring at him directly in the eyes.

“ Great. So um. I’m Sorry about last night. about huh.. ya know. Everything.”

Yup. Just as Shane suspected .

“Although you do make an amazing pillow.”

Shane laughed, feeling as they were back to normal.

“ oh yeah, no worries Ry. I get it. Just promise you won’t do it again.”  
Joked Shane but he knew that was a total lie and he mentally slapped himself for saying that.

  
_Really man? What's wrong with you?_

The smile on the face of the man before him fell slowly and Shane felt a kick in his gut.

The rest of the day went as usual. The guys were able to get over their awkward morning exchange and were now sitting beside each other, working on the next Buzzfeed trip while snacking on some popcorn.Something both of the guys had in common, they were both kernel heads.One of the many things anyway.

“Dude check this out.The man who lived there claimed to be possessed and threaten to kill his own wife.That's harsh man.”

“Yikes. Let me know if you ever feel like that.I would appreciate the head up.”

Ryan smirked.

“but that would ruin the element of surprised don't you think?”

”Ryan Steven Bergara, are you saying you're planning on murdering me?”

“ Nah, all I'm saying is that you should sleep with one eye open.”

Shane just stared at him in shock while Ryan laughed it out.

“ I'm just messing with you. I would never kill you, I think you're great and I would miss ya.”

Shane tried to play it cool like he wasn't affected, but the redness of his face gave it away. How could such simple words mean so much coming from Ryan spooky ghost Bergara?

“Well, thanks. I appreciate that.”

Ryan just nodded smiling at himself and went back to his research but Shane kept glancing over at him every once in a while, and Ryan noticed.

“Okay, what is it, do I have something on my face?”

“What? no. Sorry, it's nothing.”

Ryan looked at him skeptically and waited for Shane to continue, not wanting to let this go yet.

“ Actually, do you want to get drinks tonight? You look a little tense and I think we deserve a break.”

Ryan took a second to think about it, analyzing everything that still needs to be done before deciding, fuck it.

“Yeah sure why not.”

Shane closed his computer, smiling brightly at him, making Ryan smile in return.

The boys arrived at the bar and actually ran into some of their co-workers. As much as Shane was happy to see them, he was kind of looking for spending the night with Ryan.

Alone.

  
They got a couple of drinks and everything was actually pretty fun. They laughed, they played some games, they got drinks, they laughed some more, they got more drinks. and repeat.

“Man those chairs are so small.”

“ That's because you are a Sasquatch”

“ That's easy for you to say your feet don't even touch the ground when you sit on a stool.”

“Hey, watch out big man. I'm average height”

” Sure, for 16 years old.”

Ryan couldn't even be bad. Shane could make him laugh so easily, that's literally all they did. Just banter, all day long.

“Alright, I'm gonna go get more drinks. BRB” Shane nodded as he watched Ryan leave.

_Don't check him out, I repeat, do not check him out._

“You know what they say, Hate to watch you go, but love to watch you leave.”

Shane jumped as a drunk Zach put his hand on his shoulder.

“ What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, we all know you have a crush on Bergara. It's all suppperrr obvious.”

Shane just stared down at his almost finished beer.

“Zach, you're drunk.”

“Damn, right I am! but don't try to-  Oh oh. I think I'm gonna puke.”

Shane shrugged as he watched his friend run towards the bathroom.

As he left, his attention was back on Ryan, not that he had taken his eyes off him anyway. He never does. Except, now Ryan was talking to the bartender, and he seemed almost too friendly. No wonder why it was taking too long. It also got Shane thinking that they never really talked about their sexual orientation. Was Ryan straight? Did he even stand a chance at all? Shane did his best to remain calm but he couldn't help but be jealous when he saw Ryan smile. That smile was for him. He was supposed the be the one making him smile like that.

He took the last sip of his beer and regain posture when he saw Ryan looking back at him.

“ I hope you left her a good tip.”

Ryan sat down with a confused look on his face but still smiling.

“The Bartender. You guys seemed to be friendly.”

  
Shane tried to sound casual but he knows the look on his face gave it away.

“Actually, yeah. I actually got her number. You were right, thank you for making me go out tonight.”

Shane felt his blood boiled and his heartbreak into a million pieces.

“ Yeah, buddy, that's great. I .. I gotta go.”

Just like that he ran out of the bar, took an uber and didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Till next time 
> 
> As always ,
> 
> Sincerely , your favourite ghouligan xx


	6. Operation making Shane jealous

Chapter 6: Operation making Shane jealous.

“Who's your friend?”

“ Huh? Oh, that's just my roommate.”

“You sure about that? with the way he's looking at you now, I would say he is more than that.”

Ryan smiled and looked back to where Shane was sitting. There was something in his eyes that Ryan couldn't quite put his finger on.

“ Things are.. complicated. Plus, I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me like that.”

“Wanna find out?”

Ryan smirked at the bartender and nodded. This could be interesting.

He walked back to Shane, beers in each hand.

“I hope you gave her a good tip.”

“The bartender.”

_Was it working? Was Shane jealous?_

“Actually, yeah. I actually got her number. You were right, thank you for making me go out tonight.”

Before Ryan could add anything more, he was left alone at the bar. Shane just stormed off.

This wasn't supposed to go like that. He was supposed to brag about it for a bit, see his reaction and then confessed. Not make Shane actually upset.

He stayed there a bit longer before taking an uber home. Drowning his emotions in the liquor in front of him.

“ Shaneeeee. Shaneeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yelled Ryan while knocking on their front door.”

“Ryan? what are you doing, you're gonna wake up the whole building.”

“Well, it's not my fault if my key keeps moving and won't work.”

Shane sighed bringing Ryan inside. He was not in the mood to deal with Drunk out Ryan.

Ryan rested his head on Shane's shoulder as he walked beside him.

“ You smell good.”

_Why does he have to send mixed signals?!_

They were gonna need to have a talk. Tomorrow though.  
He gently brought the man to his bed and placed a glass of water on the nightstand.

“ Mhh baby you're the best.”

_Yeah right. If I was that great you wouldn't be going after her.Wait, baby?_

“Get some sleep Ry.”

He was halfway out the door when he hears Ryan mumble one more thing. and this one definitely caught his attention.

“Hey Shane... you were exactly what I didn't know I needed. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

and just like that, Ryan was out snoring.

Shane went back to his room, still amazed by the pet name. Ryan never called him baby. Why is that that everytime either of them tries to get close, it's always when they are out of it and almost asleep ?! Frustrated and confused, Shane went back to bed. Dreaming about the man sleeping in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tun tun tun!  
> What's gonna happen next in the world of Ryan and Shane!? Will they finally get together? Will Shane get tired of waiting around? Will a certain someone come back and haunt them!?  
> Well, it will remain ... unsolved.  
> Until I post the next chapter at least.
> 
> As always,
> 
> Sincerely , your favorite ghouligan x


	7. Mission abort

Chapter 7: Mission abort

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan woke up with the worse hungover headache ever. 

_What happened last night?_

He ran a hand through his face and turned to see the glass of water on his nightstand

_When did I-_

Then it all came crashing back to him. 

The bar, Shane, the bartender, _the plan._

 “Fuuuuuck. Ryan grunted as the memories from last night came flying back. “

He had to talk to Shane. This was ridiculous. He first agreed because he thought it would bring them closer and it would give him a chance to make a move, depending on Shane's reaction, but it got out of control real quick.

“Shane? Are you there? “

Ryan walked around the apartment looking for Shane, with no luck. He normally would still be sleeping at this hour. It was 8:30 AM on a Saturday. Where could he have gone?

Ryan gave up and went back to bed, Shane would obviously have to come back, and Ryan was still too tired and too hungover to deal with any of this now. He will catch him later, yeah, that's what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

“Shane come on, I'm sure it's not what you think.”

“ He got her phone number, Sara! Of course, it's what I think! “

“Yeah but you said it yourself, he was sending you some signals so-“

“ _Confusing_ signals by the way.”

Sara looked at her poor broken friend in front of her, guiding him to the couch.

“Shane. Ryan is a nice guy.He cares about you and everyone can see the way you guys look at each other. He would never play you like that, trust him. So, maybe Ryan is bi but never had the chance to tell you? “

Shane didn't say anything. He had so many questions and he felt as if all the hopes he had was out the window. He had gotten too attached, he couldn't lose Ryan.

“I'm sorry... you're right. Trusting people is just not one of my strong suits. I freaked out and ran. “

Shane rested his head in his hands.

0Ryan is probably at home right now letting his mind melt wondering where I am, or worse, planning his date with  _her.”_

“You should go talk to him, Shane.”

Shane raised up his head and looked at her.

“ Is that a subtle way to kick me out?”

“Maybe.”

Shane just laughed and got up slowly.

“Sorry for ruining your morning, and thank you for being there for me.”

Sara smiled and brought him in for a hug.

“Of course, now go get him.”

* * *

Shane was still not ready to face Ryan. Facing Ryan meant eventually having to confess his feelings, and there was no way that was happening. So Shane walked around town after he left Sara's place. He went for some food, walked around the park. Anything to avoid going home.

_Home_

That's what hurt the most. He had made a home with Ryan. They shared absolutely everything and they had gotten along so well. He didn't want to lose that tight bond. He would do anything to keep Ryan. Even if that meant staying friends. 

He figured he had to get home one of these days and it was already getting late. So he gathered up whatever courage he had left and walked up the stairs.

He was surprised to find Ryan waiting in the living room and his eyes lighted up as soon as Shane walked in. 

He loved that look. It made him feel important.

_Shane come on, you know you can't have him why are you torturing yourself?_

“Hey... you're home.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

_awkward silence_

“Shane, we need to have a talk.”

Shane nodded and took a seat beside Ryan.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Ryan gave him a look.

“Really? Shane c'mon. You haven't said a word to me since that night at the bar. You didn't even reply to my texts or answered my calls, I was worried. What's going on? Did I do something?”

Shane winced and actually felt guilty for leaving Ryan in the dark. There was no way he was getting out of this situation alive, and he couldn't just admit his feelings like that.

“No, Ryan, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I had to figure some stuff out.”

“Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, Shane, I want to help you. That's what friends are for.”

_friends_

The word echoed in Shane's head. Ryan placed a hand on Shane's arm, forcing him to look at him.

“ Seriously dude, we are not leaving this couch without telling me what's really going on.”

Shane was getting annoyed at this point. He felt his anger build back in.

_Why can't he just let it go and they can go back to how things were? Does he have to make things harder?_

“Ryan stop! Why do you even care? Don't you have somewhere else to be? A date to get ready for? Oh, and are you even gay?! “

Ryan stared at him in complete shock. Shane never snapped at him like that.

“Wait what? So that's why you're mad. Because I got a girls phone number?”

Shane didn't say anything.

“Do you really think I don't care about you?” Ryan's voice started shaking, tears in his eyes. 

They both stared at each other in silence.

“Shane... you're my best friend. I know that ever since we met we argue, but it's never actual anger and i'm never actually angry at you. Most of the time anyway. “

Shane let out a soft smile

“but Shane .. I... “

Screw it. Time to face it Bergara. Ryan grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him closer.

“Shane, I was never planning on going on that date. “

He paused when Shane made eye contact with him again. He could see the confusion and the pain in the man's eyes and it killed him.

“What? What do you mean? Then why did you say-“

“It was her plan.”

_There. I said it._

“It all got out of control so fast and I was planning on telling you by the end of the night but you left so fast.”

“Ryan, I don't understand, what plan?”

Ryan looked away for a second gathering up his thoughts.

“That girl at the bar Shane. She saw something.. between us. When I denied it, she took it as a challenge to prove to me otherwise. I thought it would be a good excuse to try and see if maybe you felt the same way I felt. If by the end of the night, we would be more than friends. I'm sorry I know how childish and stupid this sounds. I was really planing on telling you, I swear. “

Shane couldn't even speak. He felt.. hurt... confused, but somehow happy that Ryan felt the same. 

“So you wanted to make me jealous... by pretending to get her number? To see if I...?”

“God dammit Shane. To see if you loved me back.”

Ryan didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but he was tired of playing games.

“What I'm trying to say is that I felt for you Shane, and that night we spent together meant more to me than what I let on. But then you made it clear that you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to push it. Then you asked me for drinks and I thought it would be a good opportunity to figure things out, between us. Obviously, it didn't work that way. I am truly sorry Shane.”

Ryan was almost in tears. Shane wanted to be mad, to be disappointed in Ryan. but none of that mattered. Ryan loved him. He loved him. He just wanted to hold the man and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“So... you are gay.”

Ryan let out his first laugh since Shane left. Of course he would say that. Only him.

“Really? That's all you got from that?”

Shane smiled and turned to face Ryan completely, looking at him with the most serious, yet loving soft eyes.

 “Ryan... I...”

_Knock knock knock_

His train of thought was interrupted by the knocking on the door. They both jumped immediately and Shane looked away, feeling frustrated at the interruption.

_So close_

Shane could feel Ryan’s eyes on him but refuse to look at him. So Ryan got up reluctantly and opened the door.

The moment was ruined.

“Ryan! My man!”

Ryan stood there shook.

“ Brett? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH the drama.  
> I promise there's no more after that!  
> Sorry guys, DO NOT WORRY YOUR BOYS WILL GET TOGETHER SOON! I just had to make it a little bit longer! Thank you for sticking through it though! 
> 
> I actually just finished writing the rest of this story, so I know how it ends and I will try to post one chapter per day until Sunday/Monday. So it will all make sense soon!  
> In the meantime *shameless plug*, I started a new story, totally different from this but I think you guys will like it :) At least I hope you do... 
> 
> As always,
> 
> Sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx


	8. Guess who's back

Chapter 8: Guess who's back

  _Shane turned to_ Ryan, _looking at him with the most_ serious, _yet soft loving eyes._

 _“_ Ryan... I...”

_Knock knock knock_

His train of thought was interrupted by the knocking on the door. They both jumped immediately and Shane looked away, feeling frustrated at the interruption.

_So close_

Shane could feel Ryan’s eyes on him but refuse to look at him. So Ryan got up reluctantly and opened the door.

The moment was ruined.

“Ryan! My man!”

Ryan stood there shook.

“ Brett? What are you doing here?”

“Geez, Ry, nice to see you too.”

Brett grabbed the man by the shoulder and walked them both inside the apartment but stopped in his track when he noticed Shane.

“Oh, hi there. You must be my replacement. I’m Brett.” Said Brett completely unaware of the situation.

_His replacement?_

Shane looked at Ryan, who was now the one ignoring Shane. He took a deep breath, looked back at Ryan one more time before stepping in and braving a fake smile and greeting Ryan’s friend.

“ Yeah. I guess that would be me. I prefer Shane though.”

Brett started laughing, poking Ryan in his rib gently. Still holding on to him.

Shane couldn't ignore his feelings anymore. He had it bad for Ryan Bergara and he was 100% jealous. 

“Isn't he a jokester?

Shane had to bite his tongue to stay polite and not just ram this guy into the wall. 

“ Well, I will leave you two to catch up.”

Ryan stepped forward.

“No, wait, Shane, You don't have to go”

Shane smiled at Ryan.

“ I think I do. Don't worry about me, I'll be around when you're ready.”

Ryan watched Shane leave, and this time Shane left with a piece of his heart. 

“When you're ready? What does he mean? Are you going somewhere?”

Ryan was too caught up in his own world to even acknowledge his friend. 

Did he have to say it like that? Ryan felt awful. He just wanted to be with Shane right now. 

“It's nothing man. Want something to drink?”

Ryan tried to change the subject and walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers.

“I'm not buying it. I interrupted something, didn't I? “

 Ryan sighed and looked at the direction Shane had left, before handing his friend a beer and resting on the counter. 

“I don't know, to be honest with you. “

“You're in love with him, aren't you?”

Ryan didn't see the point of denying it.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Kinda. Plus you can sense it in the air as soon as you walk in. Smells like unfinished sex and popcorn.”

Ryan felt somehow better after talking with Brett. It was nice to see him again, he just wished it was under different circumstances. A part of his brain was still constantly thinking about Shane and he glances in the direction of Shane's room every few minutes or so.  Almost waiting for Shane to just come out and declare his love.

* * *

Shane laid in his bed, tossing and turning, looking at the clock every 5 minutes. It wasn't even 5 in the afternoon, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly walk back there. So he just checked out social media and did some writing for the hot dogga. Eventually, he got bored and he really needed to use the restroom, but as he got up, he heard his name on the other side of the door. He knew it was wrong, but if they were talking about him, he had every right to listen, right? 

He placed his ear on the door and he couldn't hear every word, but he tried to catch most of it.

“and what about Shane?” Brett asked 

“ What about him?”

_Rude_

“ Ryan, c' mon. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying to me. What happened between you two?”

There was a silence for a couple of seconds. Shane could imagine Ryan biting his bottom lips like he does whenever he's nervous.

“There's not much to tell really but long story short, I ran into him in street, the next day he came to visit and before I knew it, I was in love with him.”

“Damn, how long was I gone?”

“Too long buddy, too long.”

That was all Shane needed to hear. This was insane, he had to talk to Ryan.

Ryan stood up as soon as he saw Shane walk out. The tension building in the air once again.

“Ryan, could I speak to you for a minute?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Brett got up and excused himself.

“ Well, I should go check in at my hotel. I'll leave you two to it. Shane, it was good to meet you.”

Shane smiled and nodded.

“ Likewise.”

Shane waited till Brett closed the door before stepping forward, closer to Ryan.

“So... is he coming back? “

“ No, he just came as a surprise visit. Vacation, actually.”

“Oh, that's great”

_Stupid stupid stupid_

“I'm sure you guys will have fun catching up.”

Shane was still getting closer and closer to Ryan, they were almost touching at this point.

“Shane. Stop that.”

Shane stopped in his track.

“Not that you idiot. Stop acting like he will get in the way. Shane, everything I said before, I meant it. It's you, Shane, it's always been you. No one will get in the way of that. “

Shane brought a hand to Ryan's cheek and gently caressed it. 

“ I'm so in love with you.”

“I'm in love with you too.”

Shane's eyes moved down to Ryan's lips and then moved back up to his eyes. A look filled with so much love and affection, so soft yet so needy. Everything they couldn't say into words was said right there and then, at that moment. No words needed.

“So .. does that mean that we can...”

“Shane. Just kiss me already.”

Shane didn't need to hear that twice. He happily wrapped his arms around Ryan and Ryan placed his hands on Shane's neck and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Ryan pulled on Shane's bottom lip, asking for access which granted without thinking twice and a moan escape for Shane as soon as their tongue touched. Their hands were everywhere, wanting to get as much as they could, afraid they would just disappear if they let go. Shane pulled away when he needed air and Ryan whined in response. Shane ran his thumb over Ryan's lips, looking at him with so much lust.

“ Let's take this to the bedroom. “

Ryan grinned and grabbed Shane by the shirt, pulling him towards his bedroom.

“ I thought you were a man of your words Bergara.”

Ryan pushed him on the bed and gave him a strange look.

“I thought we agreed not to let this happen again. Me, in your bed. “

“ I guess I can make an exception for tonight.”

“ What about the all the nights after that?”

_Don't push it._

“Shut up, Shane. “

“Make me.”

_Well now is he just asking for it._

Ryan smirked and took off Shane's shirt, and then proceeded to kiss him while pinning Shane's arms over his head.

“Gladly. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there,  
> Finally!  
> Thank you so much for keeping up!


	9. The cat is out of the bag

Chapter 9: The cat is out of the bag.

 

“Ryan, what's wrong?”

_“Shane this was a mistake. “_

_“ What? Ry what are you talking about?”_

_“I'm sorry. I can't do this. I gotta go.”_

_“Ryan no, don't leave let's talk about this.”_

_“ Ryan”_

_“Ryan”_

 

“Shane? “

“ _No, don't. Don't leave, please.”_

“ Shane, Shane, Wake up.”

Shane gasped as he opened his eyes. Tears falling down his face and breathing heavily. Ryan rushed to his side and held him close.

“ It's okay, you're okay. I got you. I got you baby.”

Ryan held Shane and rubbed his back until the man in his arms stopped shaking.

“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” whispered Ryan in his now  _boyfriend_ ear.

Shane stayed silent for a minute before sitting up slightly, but never fully letting go of Ryan.

“ I'm sorry I woke you up. It's stupid.”

“ Hey, hey. No, It's not. It could never be Shane. Tell me.”

The way Ryan looked at him made him go weak in the knees. and his voice.  _ugh._ He could see how Ryan felt about him just by looking at him and he suddenly felt stupid for doubting it, even if it was just in his dreams. 

“ You.. you don't regret last night, do you?”

Ryan didn't expect that. Didn't he make himself clear about how he felt? At least 3 times he if recalls correctly.  

“What? No Shane of course not. Do you know how long I've waited for this? “

He could hear the smile in his voice.

Ryan put a finger under Shane's chin, forcing him to look at him. A sudden hint of worries in his eyes.

 “Do you?”

Shane's eyes widen.

“ No no! Gosh no, Ryan. I just... I don't know. I guess I just had a really realistic nightmare about you... leaving and saying how it was a mistake and it freaked me out, man.I can't lose you, Ryan. Not after I just got you. “

“ Oh baby.C'mon here. “

Ryan brought Shane to his chest and rubbed his back once again, resting his head on his. 

“ Shane, I am not leaving you. I honestly don't think I would be physically possible to leave you. What can I say? The Madej charmed worked on me.”

He could feel Shane smile on his skin.

“ and I certainly don't regret last night. That was the god damn best night of my life. “

“ I knew you wanted me just for my body.”

 _He's back,_ Ryanthought

“ Well, what else could I want you for? Your brain?”

“ Fuck you Bergara.”

“ Again? Well, look who wants the body now huh? “

Shane laughed, only Ryan could make him feel better so quickly.

He looked up at Ryan and gently place a kiss on his lips.

“but seriously Shane, I don't just mean the amazing sex. I mean us. This isn't a one-time thing. I want this, I want you, long-term.  Hearing you say you love me, was and is the best feeling in the world. You mean so much to me. Never doubt that for a second. This is where I want to be, always.I love you, Shane. and I mean it. with all my heart.”

Shane finally felt at peace. He finally had him. His stupid insecurities had gotten in the way but it didn't matter anymore. Ryan was here. and he was here to stay.

“ Are you feeling better?

Shane nodded against Ryan's chest.

“Thanks to you”

“Good.” Ryan placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Let's go back to bed.”

Shane rolled onto his back, now bringing Ryan on top of him, holding him close to his chest. Never planning on letting go. 

“ Goodnight short stuff.”

“Goodnight chopsticks”

 

The next morning Shane woke up in Ryan's bed, and this time, no excuses were needed. 

_I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> What did you think? :)  
> Let me know in the comments below!  
> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!  
> I'm super excited for you guys to see it, I can't wait.  
> Thank you for tuning it xx
> 
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx


	10. Happy ever after

Chapter 10: Happy ever after

It has now been 2 years since Shane and Ryan started dating and things were better than ever. Sure they had the ups and downs like every couple do, but that only made them closer. If they learned one thing it was that communication is key. 

Besides from their personal life, things were going great at work too. Season after seasons,  life was good for the ghoulie boys. Except maybe for one thing. 

 “Welcome back to another edition of Buzzfeed Unsolved, and this week we are covering the mys-“

“Wait, Ryan, hold on. I have something I have to say first.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and looked towards the camera, raising an eye suspiciously.

Shane rolled his eyes at his boyfriend reaction.

“Relax babe. It's nothing bad. I just have a mystery of my own that I wish to solve.”

“Oh yeah? and what would that be? “

Shane got up and kneeled down beside Ryan. Smirking as Ryan's eyes got wider.

“ The mystery of why you aren’t married to me yet.”

Shane reached down his pocket and got out a velvet box. Reveling a ring.

“ Ryan Steven Bergara, you are the most infuriating, stubborn man I have ever met in my entire life. and I am for once thankful for it because it makes me want to be a better person, a better man for you. Those past years with you have been the best years of my life and I know we will have many more to come. I never knew I would get this lucky, you’re exactly what I didn’t know I needed. I didn’t know what true love was before I met you. You gave a meaning to my life. You helped me so much and I could never have done it without you. Ryan, I promise you I will do my best to keep you happy, to keep you safe from demons, to keep making you laugh, and most importantly,  keep you satisfied.”

Shane wiggled his eyebrow and winked at that part, making Ryan blush,

“every day for the rest of our lives. I just want to be good enough for you and I promise I will keep fighting for us every day. I love you Ryan, more than you will probably ever imagine. “

He paused and Ryan could see how nervous his boyfriend was getting. Which Ryan found amusing considering there's no way he would say no to this goofball.

“Now, Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my ghost hunting husband? Now that's a phrase I never thought I would say.”

Ryan was tearing up at this point and even Shane shaded a few tears, that he didn’t even notice fell down his face.

“Yes. Of course, I will.”

Shane doesn’t think he ever smiled this much in his entire life. Ryan threw himself on him, almost tackling him to the ground. Hugging him tightly and leaving kisses all over his face. 

They finally pulled back and looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“I love you so much.” Ryan whispered as he rested his forehead against Shane’s.

“ Even more than ghosts?”

Ryan smiled.

“ Even more than ghosts. “

 

Looks like they got their happy ever after, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh the feels <3  
> Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment. It encouraged me to kept going and made my day! You know who you are haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you want me to write next! and don’t forget to check out my newest work! xx 
> 
> As always,
> 
> Sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sincelery, your favorite ghouligan xx


End file.
